


10 years later (you remained the same)

by BerryBerryBerry



Category: Produce 101 (TV), X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Actor Seungwoo, Childhood Memories, College student Seungyoun, Ten Years Later, They weren't exactly friends, they meet again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 18:10:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21201902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BerryBerryBerry/pseuds/BerryBerryBerry
Summary: After 10 years, Seungyoun is happy to find out he has the chance to meet his long-time crush/first "friend", who is now a famous actor





	10 years later (you remained the same)

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! It´s my first time writing something and English is not my first language so I apologize if you find any grammatical mistakes.   
Also, please support the boys!

During the last few weeks, Seungwoo had been feeling tired and without energy. He didn't pay attention to most of the things around him, so it really doesn't come as a surprise when his manager tells him he is late for the next shooting at 8 am. Seungwoo considered himself a very responsible person but hadn’t been for Lee Dongwook, he is sure he would have missed the shooting. So now he is in a rush and somehow managed to take a shower and changed his clothes in the span of 15 remarkable minutes. He thanks God for Lee Dongwook once again as the older man starts the engine of the van and drives downtown to the studio  
“Ya, it’s been over a decade. Were you really going to miss it?” Asks the older as he changes lanes and passes other vehicles.   
“I don't' know what are you talking about, Hyung”, Seungwoo groans  
“Where do you think we are doing, kid?”  
“Uh…I am not sure”, he says sheepishly  
“The 10 years later video? Don't you remember I told you about this a couple of weeks ago?”  
For the last 11 years, Dongwook had been Seungwoo's manager and a parental figure, so it had been painful for him as well when he saw the boy´s smile faltering and the dark circles under his eyes. He cared for the boy deeply, like it was his own family and in a certain way he was he guessed.  
“I cannot believe you didn’t even read the proposal! Come on, you can use this time to catch up” “And you might want to watch the video”, he adds  
“As you say, old man” Seungwoo smiles. And that smile is the only reason why Dongwook doesn't slap him right there, after all, he hadn’t seen one of those true smiles so often in a while.  
10 years ago, a young Seungwoo had agreed to appear in a short video, barely 8 minutes of footage, for a YouTube channel. The first time he met Lee Dongwook he had been 10 years old and had been waiting for his mother to pick him up from school. Suddenly, a really handsome man approached him and told him he had a nice eye smile. Seungwoo, like the good kid he was, thanked the compliment and told the man he had a nice smile as well and a very “manly face” but his parents always admonished him not to talk to strangers no matter how nice they were  
Dongwook had been astonished by the kid and as soon as Seungwoo’s mother arrived, he spoke to her about how clever his son was. He also said, he could make it as a child actor, and that he had a few contacts that would love to meet his son. At that time, Seungwoo only wanted to play with his closest friend but the idea of skipping some classes didn’t sound bad at all.   
A few weeks later, he was filming a short video about meeting a stranger form other countries. Or he was told something like that, but the boy In front of him had looked 100% Korean and he didn´t understand why the adults told him to try to talk to him even if they didn’t speak the same language. Seungwoo bowed and introduced himself, and waited for the other kid to do the same. It wasn’t until he noticed the other boy’s questioning look that he registered that maybe the other didn’t speak Korean. So he pointed himself and repeated his name. The kid still seemed nervous and so Seungwoo got closer to him and hold his hands.  
The other kid blushed furiously and stuttered Luizy. Now it was time to Seungwoo for looking a little bit lost. That was a really strange name but maybe it wasn´t in the country where Luizy came from. The boy looked younger than him and his yellow hoodie was a little too big for his frame. He was also wearing sneakers and a jean, nothing that could give Seungwoo any clue where the boy was from. He thought that maybe the other kid would speak English if not Korean, after all, Miss Park had assured him that English was the most spoken language for a reason. Bad thing he rarely paid attention to classes.  
Ice cream! He screamed in an attempt to make the other know that was his favorite food. Then he pointed at Luizy and raised his eyebrows. Luizy looks at him with big eyes and Seungwoo gestured his tummy. He rubbed his tummy and that might have sent the wrong message because suddenly Luizy asked in a tiny voice “You okay?”  
Definitely an improvement, Seungwoo nodded energetically and said “I like ice cream. You?” “Banana-strawberry milkshake” Seunwgoo hadn’t understood a single word but he smiled anyway and tried to come up with something else to say to the boy. But he had nothing. Maybe skipping class wasn’t a good idea after all.  
He looked at the staff and the girl behind the camera signaled him that there were 3 minutes more to go, so he smiled again to the boy and extended his arms and showed all of his fingers. He wished Luizy would get the message, maybe he was doing something right because Luizy showed all of his fingers as well except for his left pinky. So he was his dongsaeng!   
Seungwoo started to move his arms around with the intention to let the other know that they could play if the other wanted to, but Luizy remained quiet. Seungwoo never had a dongsaeng, his best friend Hangyul was the same age, so he wanted to be a good hyung for the…last 2 minutes that they had left. He giggled and got close to Luizy, close enough to hold his hands and when he did so he heard how the other’s breathing got heavy. He dropped his hand, how dumb, maybe where Luizy came from kids weren’t allowed to do skinship. He smiled again and said three bears? Song? He was sure he had his mp3 somewhere in his pocket…maybe if he showed Luizy his favorite song he would loosen up a little! He pulled off his earphones and handled one to the younger as he played his favorite song. He looked at Luizy searching for any reaction, but then he only seemed confused and scrunched his nose.  
Well, maybe in Luizy’s country they didn’t have good music, he thought, when the other return him the earphone. Luizy stared at him again and Seungwoo tried not to coo at him. He was about to ask him for his parents and where they were from when the director shouted cut and the camera stop rolling.  
That part wasn’t on the video, but he recalled a woman going after Luizy and taking him to another room. He lost his chance to say anything else to the younger, but he forgot about the other boy quickly when members of the staff passed by him and pat his head while saying how cute he was. Seungwoo knew better than that, he was almost a grown-up, just like his parents, so he tried not to react but he couldn’t help the blush extending to his face  
So it says on the e-mail that this is some sort of anniversary special film?  
You know it’s been 10 years, right? So they are doing a compilation of their first videos. As you might remember, your video was the very first one the studio filmed. So you are included in the special edition  
He didn´t remember a lot of that video, but his smile is automatic as he hits the play button. 

“He must be something else if he can make the Great Seungyoun a mess already,” Wooseok says trough the speaker.   
“He is…That’s not the point. Shut up!” Seungyoun catches himself before he says something embarrassing  
“Look, I can tell you are fidgeting and I’m not even there. Just...put yourself together and talk to him”  
“He’s not here yet… The makeup artists think he will show up any minute though”  
A month earlier, Seungyoun had received an invitation from a prestigious film production company and he later grasped it was the same from 10 years ago. It was stated that they would be honored to have him as a guest for the special edition they were filming in a couple of weeks in commemoration of their very first video. He was genuinely shocked, to say the least, because he always kept a low profile, even after he dropped the Corinthians soccer team and moved to Korea.  
Suddenly, his leather jacket feels like is suffocating him and he wants to pull his hair off, a nervous habit he had had since he was little. But he knows he can’t do it otherwise all the work of the makeup artist would have been for nothing. So he decides to stay still and keep waiting until someone gives him his cue to go to the set.  
“Relax. He is going to like you…just like the entire female population in the damn campus”  
“Female and male, both alike” Seungyoung corrects him  
“Whatever” Wooseok yawns, “I’ll go back to sleep. Call me when you are done”  
“Will do”  
9 years old Seungyoun had been a mess. He had been quiet, barely talked to his soccer mates unless it was necessary, self-conscious and, overall, shy. After moving from one place to another, he was used to feel like a foreigner, not fitting in anywhere. While in Brazil, he felt out of place because he didn’t look the same as the other kids. Later, when he visited Korea for the first time, he couldn’t play with other kids from the same age, because they wouldn’t understand Portuguese and they didn’t want to try either. The video remained as one of his happiest memories, the first time he had interacted with someone even though they didn’t speak the same language, he felt like it was the first time someone has been genuinely interested in him. As the years passed, Seungyoun changed, he became more confident and brattier, and he got to make actual friends.   
He let go of his soccer career. He realized that what he once thought that was his dream was not anymore. Playing soccer was fun, he had been a remarkable player and had gotten several offers from different recruiters. However, his heart wasn’t on it and he couldn’t picture himself doing so for any longer. Moreover, he realized he was passionate about languages and enjoyed learning new ways to communicate with other people and later he would apply to the Linguistic Department at the local university. Majoring in languages help him to feel connected not only to his own country of origin, Korea but also to other countries, whether he had visited or lived there or not. He got a sense of comprehension and connectedness to other cultures until he had stopped feeling like a foreigner at all. And it was all due to a bright kid who had seen through him and gestured maybe a little too much. He self-reproached being so shy at that moment. He also kept track of Seungwoo, which wasn´t really hard considering the other had made himself quite the name as the “Nation’s little brother” and became pretty famous. Although Seungyoun despised gossip sites because they dedicated mostly to spread rumors and information out of context he couldn’t stop himself from checking them in order to keep up with the older’ life. So yes, he knew that the other boy was hot. He thought he was ready to see the older boy, now, but he was wrong. As soon as he hears someone scream “Action”, he looks up only to confirm he was lost. Seungwoo was breathtaking, he always has been, and so Seungyoun can’t help but to admire the other because it’s completely different seeing him through a screen, photos from fansites, than in flesh. Even though his face has changed, one thing remains. He still has the same smile, so dazzling and contagious, with the corners of his eyes crinkled, that makes him feel warm. Seungyoun feels like his heart swelling because he never thought he would find again the one person who made him feel accepted and jittery at the same time without needing to say a word.  
And said person is now staring at him with such intensity in his curious eyes that he wants to scream and run away. Instead, he squares his shoulders, gives him his signature smile….and winks. After registering what he just did, Seungyoun goes bright red unable to process it. In his defense, that’s almost a knee reaction for Seungyoun whenever he feels someone is checking him out.   
Not that he thinks he is the case, anyways.

By the time Dongwook and Seungwoo arrived at the studio, the latter had watched the video three times. To say Seungwoo was embarrassed was an understatement. Despite the fact that filming that video had meant a big deal for him at the moment, he never got to watch it.   
It had been a big moment for him too albeit for different reasons. After the video was released, it reached 20 million views in a matter of days. Seungwoo became pretty popular and his career took off. Dongwook received a lot of calls and requests for companies that wanted the kid to star their CFs. Before he turned 12, he was already known as the Nation’s little brother a title he carried until now despite the obvious fact that he wasn’t nor look like a child anymore.  
Only now he got to read the comment section of the video, most comments written in English (a language Seungwoo was proud to say he could speak fluently now) full of users saying how cute the two kids were, especially the younger one with big round eyes (Seungwoo did agree) and that they would like to see them meeting each other a couple of years later. Suddenly, it makes sense the original producers would include this segment in the special edition.  
In their way to the studio, Dongwook told him Seungwoo would meet the other kid. That was all the video was about. In order to make the encounter more realistic, the director gave instructions to keep the boys apart until they start filming. Even if it was a short video, the exact same length of the original video, Seungwoo isn’t used to this. He always had talked with his coworkers so they set agreement and coordinate their actions in order to elaborate well the story on their own. This time though…there is no script. Even during interviews, he has at least a scrip, he knows what he has to reply and what questions are coming. He hasn’t done anything like that since…10 years ago.  
The scenario is intended to resemble the setting of the original video, so he steps into the plat which is completely empty with the white panel in the background and the lights hanging from above. When the director shouts “Action” and Seungwoo steps foot on the set he is prepared to meet the other boy. He doesn’t know why he pictured he would meet a kid. The man in front of him is definitely not what he was expecting. The man is almost as tall as him, lean but with incredibly broad shoulders covered by a leather jacket. There’s no yellow hoodie this time.  
He takes his time as he admires the other, his gaze traveling upwards until he’s meet with a pair of warm black eyes that stared back at Seungwoo. The other guy looks as though he might be about to speak and Seungwoo takes his own time as he inspects from close what is probably the most candid face he has seen in a while.  
Then, the other throws a wink at him. Astonished, he bursts into laughter and turns toward the cameraman and the staff only to find them smiling. He´s never been hit on public before, not by his costars let alone an almost-stranger. He waits until his own body stops shaking and turns to the man. He seems quite pleased with himself and offers him a wary smile.   
Seungwoo bows and smiles, ready to signal for Luizy, when the other greets him a perfect English  
“Hi, Seungwoo-ssi”.   
Surprised by the use of honorifics Seungwoo replies “Hello, Luizy-ssi”  
The man, Luizy, chuckles “No one has called me like that in a long time”  
“Is that so? How should I call you then?” Seungwoo asks curious  
“Seungyoun is fine”   
“Oh. I didn’t know you had a Korean name”  
“I do. But my parents never called me that way until…” Seungyoun’s voice faded and he averted his gaze. If Seungwoo felt curious, he made sure it goes unnoticed. “Until I came back from Philippines” Seungyoun finishes.  
“You have traveled a lot for sure!” Seungwoo says impressed  
“You could say so. It’s been a long time”   
“Yes, is nice to see you again”  
“Do you remember me?” Seungyoun asks  
“I…I watched the video on my way here. Honestly, I didn’t remember a lot” Seungwoo admits. The other lets out a sigh and Seungwoo hurries to add “But I am glad to find you have grown up well, Seungyoun-ssi. Your English is perfect and you look…healthy”   
Now it´s Seungyoun’s turn to laugh. “My mom would be glad to hear that. She is always worried about my well-being” Then, he turned to the camera “See, mom? I told you I was doing great. You can stop calling Wooseok now” Seungyoun can feel Seungwoo’s burning gaze and he turns back to him.  
“Is Wooseok your boyfriend?”   
Seungyoun giggles and shooks his head “Not in a million years. He is my roommate”   
“Does your mom call regularly to your roommate to check up on you?”   
“She worries too much about me since….since my father passed away”  
Seungwoo feels like it is getting difficult to breathe and in an attempt to ease the tension he gets closer to Seungyoun “I’m sure she’s not only worried, she probably misses you lots. My mother still rings me almost every day”   
Seungyoun smiles “Have someone told you your English is pretty good?”  
“Do you think so? I was going to tell you the same! Your pronunciation is flawless”   
“Thanks, Seungwoo-ssi” Seungwoo replies sheepishly  
“Is there something else I need to know about you?”   
Seungyoun knows his cheeks must be burning by now but he can’t bring himself to care when he is receiving Seungwoo’s attention. “I…am allergic to cats”   
Seungwoo quirks a brown “I’ll remember that in the future”   
“What about you? Is your favorite food still Ice cream and noodles?” Seungwoo is shocked at the other’s comment   
“Excuse me, but they were great then and they will ever be. Best meal someone could ask”   
“As you say. Then.. is Three bears still your favorite song?” Asks again Seungyoun, this time as he chuckles  
“Ya, you really have to stop mocking of my refined taste”   
“I’m sorry”, the younger says without sounding sorry at all. “May I ask then…would a man of such refined taste like you go out with me?”   
Seungwoo freezes. Maybe he is not as good with English as the other seems to think. “Go out?” he repeats “Would you like to go out on a date with me?” Seungwoo feels like his heart is about to combust, his mouth goes dry and he looks where the director is seated. He is looking at their interaction with a smile on his face but he seems oblivious to them. And Seungwoo is fully aware that none of the people in the set speak English…besides Dongwook. He looks at him as in asking for help and the older just smiles widely and gives him a thumbs up.  
“I don’t see why not” He replies to Seungyoun. The face of the younger lights up and Seungwoo regrets having taken too long to answer a simple question. “Shall we go?”  
“Right now?” Seungyoun is startled   
“I don’t know how long are you staying here and our 8 minutes are probably out now”   
“I actually live here”   
“You live...here? In Seoul?” repeats Seungwoo dumbfounded  
“Yes, I’m actually staying at the university campus”   
“Seoul National University?”   
“Yup”   
“Do you, by any chance, speak Korean?”   
“Of course. I’m Majoring in Language Studies”  
“Why did you insisted on speaking English then?” Seungwoo can feel his voice going louder  
“I never did! You keep talking to me in English”  
“I can’t believe it. They will have to put subs later” Seungwoo huffs, but grabs the other’s hand and guides him out of the set “And you can call me hyung”, he adds in Korean now, while the cameras follow them until they are out of the studio.

**Author's Note:**

> So, basically this was stuck on my head since I watched a video about a Korean child meeting a girl from America. You can find the video on Youtube if you search (I think the channel was ODG).  
Hope you liked!


End file.
